


Drabble Night (9/07/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Haruichi & Sawamura & Furuya<br/>Cap.2: Kisumi/Sousuke<br/>Cap.3: Oikawa/Suga/Iwaizumi<br/>Cap.4: Makishima/Toudou<br/>Cap.5: Miyuki/Haruichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. haruichi & sawamura & furuya

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=879265342133330&set=oa.867939256615777&type=3&src=https%3A%2F%2Fscontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net%2Fhphotos-xpf1%2Fv%2Ft1.0-9%2F11695030_879265342133330_2678203355581225615_n.jpg%3Foh%3D84e51b4ac009fa4e1711112bcf93135a%26oe%3D564E521B&size=710%2C710) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruichi & Sawamura & Furuya - bodyguard!AU + singer!Haruichi

Haruichi non sa esattamente come sia arrivato ad avere tanto successo, ma la folla di fan sotto la sua camera d'albergo è enorme; sono passati un paio d'anni dal suo debutto, e ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, ma il suo seguito lo intimidisce come i primi tempi.  
Sawamura si è gettato sul divano della suite che suo fratello e manager gli ha fatto riservare non appena è entrato, e Furuya lo sta fissando con le sopracciglia aggrottate dalla porzione di muro accanto alla porta di cui si è appropriato; Haruichi sghignazza nell'osservarli, come ogni volta, prima di scattar loro una fotografia e postarla sul suo profilo instagram. È un'abitudine che ha preso quand'era ancora poco famoso, immortalare i suoi due migliori amici diventati guardie del corpo nelle situazioni e nei momenti più svariati, e Mei lo prende sempre in giro perché sembrano essere loro le vere celebrità, con il numero di scatti che si trovano su internet; ogni volta che si incontrano per eventi e programmi di cui sono entrambi ospiti insiste sempre per scattare il numero maggiore di selfie possibili insieme, tanto per ricordare ai loro fan che è Haruichi il cantante, nonostante il più giovane protesti imbarazzato ogni singola volta.  
"Harucchi, a che ora dovrebbe arrivare Miyuki?" chiede Sawamura con il volto schiacciato contro il cuscino, e Furuya rotea gli occhi per il suo comportamento, ma ha un'espressione interessata quando posa lo sguardo su Haruichi. Il cantante arrossisce violentemente, per l'ilarità dei suoi amici, ma appena apre la bocca per rispondere qualcuno bussa alla porta, e gli altri due sono istantaneamente in allerta.  
"Sono io, marshmallow, fai andare a cuccia i tuoi cani da guardia," sghignazza Miyuki, e Sawamura grida subito una risposta piuttosto colorita, indignato e insultato come sempre, mentre Furuya si limita ad aprire la porta e far entrare nella suite il ragazzo del suo migliore amico. Afferra poi Sawamura per il colletto della camicia, trascinandolo fuori per lasciare soli gli altri due.  
"Siamo nella stanza accanto, Haruichi," gli dice, prima di sparire nel corridoio con un piccolo sorriso.


	2. kisumi/sousuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi/Sousuke - Sousuke si incazza con Kisumi perché ha detto della sua spalla a Makoto ed Haru.

Kisumi l'ha visto così solo un'altra volta, e sinceramente il comportamento di Sousuke lo sta irritando da morire; come poteva sapere che Haru e Makoto non fossero a conoscenza del suo infortunio? È stato un errore in buona fede, ma pare che il suo ragazzo non voglia proprio capirlo.  
"Ti ho detto che non lo sapevo, maledizione!" sbotta all'ennesimo sguardo arrabbiato dell'altro, stanco del suo silenzio accusatorio e delle sue occhiate incazzate, e Sousuke lo fissa, scettico, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
"Pensavi davvero che l'avessi detto a Nanase?" chiede, incredulo, e Kisumi sbuffa seccato; la rivalità tra lui e Haru non gli interessa particolarmente, non gli è mai interessata, e in tutta onestà l'ha sempre trovata stupida. Sousuke lo sa, fin dall'inizio, crede sul serio che l'abbia detto a Haruka per fargli un torto? O che abbia anche solo pensato per un attimo a quell'idiota faida che hanno in corso?  
"Avresti potuto averne parlato con Makoto, o con Rin, sai che sono tornati ad essere amici. Poteva essere scappato qualcosa a uno o all'altro, non era necessario che glielo dicessi tu," ribatte, sbuffando ancora una volta e allungando una mano verso la palla da basket che tiene in camera sua, facendosela poi girare sul dito come se fosse un antistress. "E l'avrebbero comunque scoperto presto e per conto loro, perché diavolo sei così tanto incazzato con me? Non è la fine del mondo!" aggiunge, stringendo i denti per l'irritazione, ma Sousuke non si degna neanche di rispondergli; si è di nuovo chiuso nel suo silenzio, e probabilmente continuerà a stare zitto per un nel po'.


	3. oikawa/suga/iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa/Suga/Iwaizumi - frequentano la stessa università e prendono un appartamento assieme.

"Voi due non userete mai la mia cucina," dice Iwaizumi, e il suo tono non lascia spazio a possibili proteste; Suga si porta una mano alla bocca, cercando inutilmente di nascondersi mentre sghignazza, perché il modo in cui Iwaizumi ha parlato è lo stesso che Daichi utilizzava per dare ordini ai ragazzi della Karasuno, ed è sempre più convinto che l'ex vicecapitano della Seijou andrebbe incredibilmente d'accordo con il suo migliore amico.  
"Ma Iwa-chan, come facciamo Kou-chan ed io a mangiare quando non sei in casa? Vuoi farci morire di fame? Sei così crudele!" si lagna Oikawa, il broncio che lo fa sembrare un cane bastonato sulle labbra, e Suga non riesce a trattenersi dal dargli una gomitata sul fianco per farlo smettere, nello stesso momento in cui Iwaizumi gli lancia in faccia il pacco di salviette igenizzanti, ancora sigillato, che ha comprato per pulire ogni superficie possibile della sua cucina. Il verso dolorante di Oikawa è musica per le orecchie di entrambi.  
"C'è un fastfood dall'altra parte della strada, Tooru," gli ricorda Suga dopo aver raccolto le salviette e averle lanciate di nuovo a Iwaizumi, e Oikawa bofonchia qualcosa che gli altri due non si degnano neanche ascoltare. "Abbiamo scelto questo appartamento apposta," aggiunge, prima di prendergli una mano e trascinarlo di peso nel salottino ancora quasi completamente da arredare; Daichi e Asahi si sono proposti per aiutarli durante il trasloco, verranno nel weekend per dare loro una mano a sistemare i mobili che hanno acquistato quando hanno deciso di convivere.  
Suga non riesce a trattenere una risata mentre pensa alla loro prima reazione quando aveva annunciato di essere in una relazione con Oikawa e Iwaizumi, insieme; Asahi aveva sgranato talmente tanto gli occhi da far pensare a Suga che non sarebbero mai tornati alla loro dimensione originale, e Daichi... Daichi era impallidito tanto da sembrare un fantasma, prima di collassare sul tavolo e mettersi a borbottare qualcosa di particolarmente stupido su Veela, incantesimi e filtri d'amore (Suga poi aveva scoperto della maratona di Harry Potter che si era fatto il giorno prima).  
"Ricapitolando, la cucina è il tuo regno assoluto e il bagno è quello di Tooru," commenta non appena smette di ridacchiare al ricordo, sedendosi sul pavimento e costringendo Oikawa a fare lo stesso, seguito a ruota anche da Iwaizumi. "Quindi il resto è tutto mio? O devo scegliere una sola stanza?" chiede, infilando una mano sotto la maglietta del setter per accarezzargli la schiena e farlo smettere di agitarsi, e Iwaizumi lo fissa per qualche attimo con sospetto, prima di scrollare le spalle e dirgli di fare come preferisce. "Oh?" dice, e le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso quasi sinistro, che fa rabbrividire entrambi gli ex giocatori della Seijou. "Prendo la camera da letto, allora. D'ora in poi si farà solo quello che dico io, mh?


	4. makishima/toudou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makishima/Toudou - "Sleeping Beauty" di nome e di fatto. Di quando una volta Toudou, stanco morto, si addormentò durante l'amplesso.

"Oi, Jinpachi," lo chiama, preoccupato dal suo insolito silenzio (non si è stupito, la prima volta, quando Toudou aveva mostrato di essere terribilmente rumoroso anche durante i loro... momenti di intimità, come è stato proprio l'ex climber dell'HakoGaku a ribattezzarli), le mani strette sui suoi fianchi e il bacino immobile; non è la prima volta che fanno sesso in questa posizione, quindi Makishima è sicuro che non sia quella il problema, ma è la prima volta che Toudou si zittisce completamente da un momento l'altro nel bel mezzo dell'amplesso. "Oi, Jinpachi, cos'hai?" riprova, ma non riceve una risposta e decide di non avere alcuna intenzione di continuare finché Toudou non gli dirà qualcosa, non mostrerà segni di vita.  
Si china fino ad appoggiare il petto contro la sua schiena, posando le mani sul materasso ai lati della testa di Toudou per sostenere il proprio peso, ed è preso alla sprovvista quando vede che l'altro ha gli occhi chiusi e un minuscolo rivolo di saliva che gli cola dalle labbra socchiuse, e si costringe a respirare profondamente per trattenersi dallo spingerlo senza pietà fuori dal letto, dritto sul pavimento.  
Toudou si è addormentato mentre facevano sesso; Makishima sa già che non ci metterà molto a perdonarlo per il suo evidente insulto, ma sa anche che non gli farà mai dimenticare questo episodio.  
Sleeping beauty, eh?


	5. miyuki/haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruichi/Miyuki - caldo estivo

Haruichi è irritato. Non ama particolarmente l'estate, preferisce le stagioni più fresche, e quest'anno ci sono stati picchi di oltre quaranta gradi che hanno costretto Kataoka a interrompere l'allenamento un paio di volte per non rischiare di far collassare qualcuno; Furuya c'è andato vicino, durante una di quelle giornate, e Haruichi si è spaventato a morte e l'ha trascinato in infermeria per farlo sdraiare in uno dei lettini con il benestare dell'infermiere, e hanno entrambi saltato un paio di lezioni per dargli il tempo di riprendersi un po'.  
"Kazuya, fammi aria," dice invece quel pomeriggio, coricato sul pavimento della sia camera perché il letto emana troppo calore per i suoi gusti, e Miyuki sghignazza dal suo posto sul materasso mentre gioca ai Pokémon sul suo vecchio Nintendo.  
"L'estate scorsa non eri in questo stato," commenta, recuperando uno dei quaderni che Haruichi usa per disegnare, prima di raggiungerlo sul pavimento e usarlo come un ventaglio.  
"L'estate scorsa non era così maledettamente calda," ribatte, tirandosi su la frangia con una mano e sospirando quando l'aria più fresca gli accarezza la fronte sudata. "Credo di volermi tagliare i capelli," aggiunge un attimo più tardi, socchiudendo gli occhi per vedere la sua reazione, e Miyuki ricambia il suo sguardo sollevando un sopracciglio con aria sorpresa.  
"Ma hai sempre avuto questo taglio, anche da bambino," osserva, e Haruichi scolla le spalle senza neanche chiedergli come faccia a saperlo; ha il sospetto che c'entri Ryousuke, comunque.  
"Quindi sarebbe anche l'ora che lo cambi, non credi?" risponde con un sorriso, posandogli una mano sul ginocchio prima di ritrarla un attimo più tardi facendo una smorfia. "E poi c'è decisamente troppo caldo per tenerli così. Stai sudando dalle ginocchia, Kazuya, pensa alla mia povera testa."


End file.
